Supernatural Love
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: Kenshin never believed in the supernatural. To him; they were just stories people made up to scare children. Yet what happens when he has an intimate encounter with one? Then ‘she’ walks in the very next day in his class, posing as the new student? BK
1. Night Time Kisses

AN: A friend dared me to combine my love of ghost stories and legends with my passion for writing. This fic is the result of it; I hope you're happy now 'cause I sure took a lot of time trying to come up with a good one. It wouldn't have been that hard had my friend (you know who you are! (blows raspberry at ) not also made a condition for me to make it a lemony type of fic…

Warnings: Lemony situations in the future chapters (it's R-rated duh!) (winks)

Note: For those who are strictly religious and don't believe/have any interest in the 'other world'; let me remind you that I do not mean to offend (if you feel that you are) neither anybody nor any religion (especially mine). This fic is purely for the sole entertainment of those who are interested.

Disclaimers: I don't own RK…If I did; then why aren't I stinking rich like I should be?

**Supernatural Love  
**

_Chapter one: Night Time Kisses_

---------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ccccrrrreeeekkkk……"_

_The young girl stood still as the slow and eerie noise echoed throughout the otherwise silent hallway._

_Her stomach twisted in fear and dread as she swallowed painfully the bile that had rose in her throat._

_She cast her frightened eyes to the door at the end of the hallway that had slowly begun to open. Obviously it was what was causing the scary sound that she had just heard._

_The girl clutched her robe tighter against her body as an icy coldness washed over her like a wave. With her other hand, she gripped her flashlight tighter; praying that the batteries won't die on her._

_Although she was too petrified to even take a step; her lungs craved the need for oxygen and so, the girl took a few shallow breaths as though to calm the raging beat of her heart as blood flowed in their vessels. _

_As she exhaled; the girl noticed a small mist of cold air emitting from her mouth and into the wind._

_It was that freezing cold. Usually, she wouldn't have mind that much if it hadn't been a very hot summer season._

_Bravely; the girl took one step forward where the creaking door stood half-open. Nothing happened._

_Still anxious; she then took another step. Still nothing._

_Feeling braver by the minute; the girl walked step by step slowly towards the door. When she finally reached it, the girl outstretched a hand to open the door wider._

_Suddenly; a thumping sound could be heard. This time it was behind her._

_Frightened; the girl wheeled around and flashed her flashlight at the floor before her._

_A tiny metallic ball wheeled itself into view and it continued to rotate until it came in contact with the girl's feet where it stopped entirely._

_Feeling a wave of relief flooding in her system; the girl smiled._

_How silly she was to get scared of a ball? She thought to herself._

_The girl lowered a knee, intending to pick up the ball when suddenly; a pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around._

_To her horror; the girl saw the heavily mutilated and bloody face of her dead lover._

_Bits of ashen-gray dead skin crumbled as the man attempted to smile; showing rows of missing teeth that had the tint of dry blood in them._

_"Hello dear…" came the corpse's raspy voice._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAIIIII!!!!"

"ARGH!!!!!"

Kenshin watched in silent amusement as his best friend, Sano, scared the rest of the entire class population…again.

However, Sano wasn't that good in hiding his emotions and so was laughing boisterously at the moment.

One of their closest friends; a girl named Misao; proceeded to whack the tall brown-haired male with her _very _thick and heavy Physics book.

"Sano!" The dark-haired girl fumed. "That wasn't funny!"

Sano merely wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "If only you could've seen the look on your faces…"

It wasn't long before Sano began another round of laughter.

After all the excitement had dissipated and several of the class were assured and reassured by Sano himself that the story was pure fiction; the tall male ran a hand through his spiky brown-gravity defying hair.

Stealing an amused glance at his best pal, Kenshin, he said.

"Boy…never thought that Weasel could whack you on the head pretty hard."

Kenshin merely shook his head.

"That's what you get for messing with the so-called 'Mighty Ninja Leader'"

Misao, who had overheard their conversation, stuck her tongue out at the two.

"Yeah well, that's what he gets for telling scary ghost stories." She said.

"It's a good thing for you that Megumi's sick today," Misao said; her gaze on Sano this time.

Sano grinned sheepishly. "Yeah…She would've killed me otherwise."

"But it's not like it's that scary at all…I mean look at Kenshin, he isn't scared even if I told him the scariest ghost story I know."

Misao rolled her emerald eyes. "Of course Kenshin wouldn't be scared. He doesn't believe in those things."

It was Kenshin's turn to roll his eyes. "Guys, I'm still here you know. It's not like I'm deaf or anything." He grumbled.

Misao had the grace to blush while Sano chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry Kenshin," They both chorused.

Kenshin shook his head in amusement.

These two would be the death of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A long and pale slender arm brushed itself against the tranquil black water; causing it to ripple into small, circular waves.

Just then; another arm caught the moving body appendage tightly at the wrist. Unlike the first one; this arm was rather muscular and longer, yet it was just as pale.

"Enjoying yourself my dear?" crooned a male voice as the other arm snaked its' way to a slender waist and hugged the obviously feminine form closer to him.

Wet raven locks that trailed down the small back of a beautifully sculpted figure tickled the man's throat as the lithe figure craned a swan-like neck to look behind.

"So and so," replied a female's voice; soft and melodious as the sweetest of music that one could ever hope to compose.

A pair of brilliant sapphire depths gazed into two orbs of magnificent indigo as if locked in a battle for supremacy.

The male smiled, one of darkness and of pure lust.

"I have a special job for you."

------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he had entered the house; Kenshin dropped his bag in the coffee table by the living room as he made his way to the kitchen.

The smell of spice and herbs drifted in the air and Kenshin inhaled a great deal of it.

"Yum…pasta." He muttered as his mouth began to water. "White sauced?"

The figure standing over the kitchen turned and Kenshin nearly dropped his jaw in surprise.

"Uncle Hiko?!" He yelled in shock.

The tall, broad-shouldered older man raised an eyebrow at him. He would've looked more intimidated had it not been for the fact that he was wearing…a pink frilly apron?

Kenshin choked in his laughter which resulted in a series of small coughs and chest pain. The redhead pounded his fist against his chest in order for the pain to go away.

"What is it, my idiot nephew?" Hiko asked – or rather ordered – and crossed his arms.

When the coughs subsided; all Kenshin could say was. "Ermm….your apron."

Hiko raised his eyebrow again. "What about it?"

"Ermm…it's pink?"

Hiko rolled his eyes and soon Kenshin found himself nursing a large bump atop his head. Obviously; his uncle had thrown him the jar of sake he always keeps around him.

"Idiot." He muttered. "Only men who are afraid to wear pink are unsure of their masculinity."

"I, on the other hand," With this, Hiko flexed a very masculine arm to prove his point. "…am very comfortable with mine."

Kenshin nursed his aching head. "Yeah. I think I got that message when you threw that sake jar at me." He said sarcastically as he tossed a glare at his uncle.

Hiko merely shrugged his redhead nephew's threat and turned around to stir the pasta noodles around the pot.

"Fix the table, will you? That way; you'll have something to do rather than just lying around."

---------------------------------------------------

"So this is the guy?"

"Yes; my little bird. That is Kenshin Himura; everything you need to know is right there in the folder I gave you,"

A small frown etched upon luscious pink lips.

"A folder? How…nineteenth century of you, my Lord."

"Well you know me; I prefer to keep it simple."

A pair of enchanting eyes rolled at the reply.

"It would've been more simple if you'd just let me use my powers to find him out."

"Tsk, tsk. Now where's the fun in that my little bird?"

"Whatever." came the reply. "So…when do I start?"

"Tonight would be best."

A feminine lithe figure stood up abruptly. "What?! Are you serious?"

"Dead serious…" Then a chuckle.

"Hahaha…dead serious…I made a joke." A male voice quipped up.

"Yeah…right. Anyway, if I may ask my Lord, why him?"

A pause. "Why? Do you doubt me; little bird?"

"Not at all my Lord,"

----------------------------------------------------------------

_A pair of violet eyes snapped open in slight surprise. Something had awakened him from his sleep. _

_Kenshin cursed the fact that he was a light sleeper; having been trained in the sword-style of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu from his uncle._

_The young man surveyed his room with keen eyes. Afterwards, he heaved a sigh of relief. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary._

_Then, he caught sight of something silvery flashing before him. However, just as quick as it had appeared, it vanished._

_Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _

_Could it be a possible enemy?_

_He tossed the covers from his body and made a move to stand up when something cold brushed up against his bare chest and pushed him down._

_What the hell?_

_He began to struggle, yet an unseen force seemed to pin him down. The only thing that he could move was his neck and his head._

_Though Kenshin sensed the feeling of fear enveloping his being, his mind refused to believe it._

_He shook his head as if to rid himself of all thoughts aside from one._

_He absolutely refused to believe in such nonsense._

_A soft and melodic voice suddenly whispered in his ear._

_"Don't be frightened, Kenshin. This will only take a few minutes." The voice sounded feminine._

_To his surprise; something cold pressed itself against the center of his forehead._

_Kenshin shuddered involuntarily. His body was practically screaming at him to run yet the rational part of his mind refused to let him sway away from his beliefs._

_The voice let out a giggle and, to Kenshin's own shock, he smiled._

_"I can feel your body shivering." said the voice. "Perhaps you would want to see me?"_

_As if his body was moving in its own will; Kenshin felt himself nodding his head._

_The voice giggled once more. Kenshin saw the stray crimson bangs of his hair that framed his face being brushed behind his ear as if someone had tucked them in. Surprisingly; he felt no fear but relief and probably comfort as well._

_"Your wish is my command, then."_

_A flash of lighting gave light to his room and in the few seconds that it did; Kenshin could've sworn that he saw the lithe figure of a young woman sitting on his lower abdomen with her long legs sprawled by his sides. Long hair the deepest of black covered half of her face but what caught the young man's attention the most was the pair of lovely indigo eyes that gazed down at him and a pair of out-spread luminous black bat-like wings that seemed to shield her form._

_Kenshin let out a surprised gasp as a thought crept itself into his mind yet he had no time to voiced it out when what he guessed was the female's lips pressed itself against his opened lips this time._

_It was as if an invisible tongue had probed its' way between his lips and was exploring the inside of his mouth as if in need._

_Desire rose and pounded in his blood. Kenshin knew that he should be mortified but he wasn't. It felt right and he was powerless against the tide of need and want that seemed to consume him like a wildfire._

_Violet dimmed as amber appeared and brightened like molten gold. _

_Unwary of the change that took place; Kenshin moved his lips and returned the kiss with equal vigor. His own tongue stuck out to meet with the feminine figure's and Kenshin was soon lost in a world of desire and lust._

_Soon, however, the female – Kenshin didn't know what to call the figure before him anything else – broke their kiss. Kenshin let out a disappointed groan but was cut off when the female lowered her head and began to trail butterfly kisses down his throat._

_He shuddered with want as the female kissed every part of his bare chest then let out a moan as she kissed his lower abdomen…slowly going lower and lower. Kenshin felt his loins beginning to harden and fought to keep his erection under control as she came nearer to his manhood. _

_Then, she stopped and he opened his eyes._

_Through half-lidded and hazy eyes; Kenshin could just make out the tiniest of smiles etched on pink luscious lips._

_Right then, if he had the strength to do so, he would blush. He just knew that she had noticed his 'stiffness' even through the fabric of his clothes. She didn't seem to mind though._

_"Tonight's just the crème of the top of what you'll experience in the future." muttered the same soft and melodious voice, although it was coated with lust this time._

_Still affected by the spell cast upon him; Kenshin could do nothing more then mumbled illegible words and phrases._

_The voice giggled and Kenshin felt the figure's nearly-transparent lips kiss the side of his cheek like the precious of petals._

_"Farewell." The voice muttered softly for the last time before the figure disappeared; leaving the sweet scent of jasmine in her wake._

_It was then that Kenshin took control of his bearings and the youth's eyes snapped open; fully aware._

_The redhead made a move to stand up but soon found himself falling in an endless black abyss._

_Somewhere along his descend; Kenshin could make up a dark, masculine voice laughing menacingly at him as he continued to fall and…_

"THUMP!!"

Kenshin woke up to find himself lying sprawled in the polished mahogany-wood floor. His whole body ached especially his 'thing' and his knee suddenly hurt a great deal while the covers of his blankets were twisted and wrapped around at and below his waist. Sunlight penetrated through the glass of his windows and bathed the room with a warm glow.

Kenshin surveyed his room quickly and was relieved – and disappointed? – that no one was in the room.

'What a weird dream,' Kenshin thought as he covered his mouth to muffle a yawn.

'But it wasn't that all bad I guess.' He admitted to himself and a small mischievous smile twitched at his lips.

Kenshin ran a hand through his tousled crimson hair as he kicked the covers off of him.

Once he had succeeded in this; Kenshin inspected his sore knee and concluded that it had hit the side of his bed and would sport a bruise of a few days.

The redhead shrugged. Nothing big.

Although he still had a problem with his 'thing'. Nothing a very cold shower couldn't solve of course.

Kenshin pulled up his loose black flannel pants that had begun to hang low due to his tossing and turning the night before. He made a move to get up when he noticed something at the corner of his eye.

Half-lying on the floor; Kenshin turned around and picked up a small piece of note.

Encrypted in the paper were the words:

_'It wasn't a dream. Thank you for the lovely night.'_

Kenshin looked down and there laid a single blue and lavender jasmine flower right before his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I had done my duty." a voice melodious voice said as the owner turned to face the male figure before her.

The male's lips twitched into a small dark smile.

"Good. Phase one is complete and now, we are ready to proceed to phase two."

A pair of indigo eyes rolled. "Really, my Lord, you shouldn't watch too many of those televisions mortals seemed to find fascinating."

The male pouted. "Oh but darling, I love those shows. Especially those bloody war types."

The owner of the enchanting indigo eyes shook her head. The male smiled and traveled a pale hand down the female's soft raven hair and down her back.

He stroked the bat-like winged appendages on her shoulder-blades.

"You should get going; my dear Kaoru. You have a long day ahead of you."

Kaoru merely gave him a fanged smile. She reached a pale slender arm up to brush the male's blonde-black streaked locks away from his face.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, my Lord." came her reply.

----------------------------------------------------------

**_To be continued_**

****

Sapphire: Of course it would be Kaoru, who else do you think it was? Besides, she's my favorite. (smiles)

I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic. This was my first time in actually writing a lemon/lime so I have no idea if you would like it or not. The scene on this chapter is actually just a teaser…Please be gentle when you guys flame me ok?

Anyway; can you guys guess what creature of folklore Kaoru is? Or did you guessed it already? (grins) If not; tune in to the next chapter. There; Kaoru will be properly 'introduced'. You'll also get to find out who Kaoru was talking to all this time and also some things will be explained as well. I can't tell you guys yet because it will spoil the story. All I can tell you is that not everything is as what it seems or what you think it is.


	2. New Student

AN: Wow…a few of you guys got the clue….Hohoho! Well this will be fun!

Also, I just want to introduce my Creativity Demon, Daemon. He's the one responsible for my inspirations to write. (scratches Daemon's silver wolf puppy ears.) Though he has a strange habit of giving me an idea when I'm in the shower…

Daemon: (grins wolfishly)

Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rule!!

**Miko**** no Kokoro; Tauros Chick; half-breed-demon-fox; Marlingrl; Jisusaken; Nekotsuki; ixchen; LuvrAll; (Blank); psychopath143; Battousai's Girl; MysticShadowWanderer; BLONDE GOTH; yawarako; Alex; Katana Haibane**

Some of you asked me questions and while some I can't answer since it will spoil the story (don't worry though! I still love you guys! (winks)) I have to reply to a few people since their review struck me most.

MysticShadowWanderer– yay! I love your fics! Especially 'The Devil's Workshop'…Thank you for the compliment, I really appreciate it. Also…yeah, I'll be happy to take your offer…if you're still willing that is. (smiles)

BLONDE GOTH – yey! Another Kaoru fan who feels the same way I do! Yes, I do think that Kaoru was being a little underestimated in the series because in my opinion, she's a much better fighter than most of the men there…Hohoho!

Tauros Chick – (blushes) Eh, thanks but I really don't think that I'm that good. Well, hope you'll like this chapter just as you like the first.

Katana Haibane – yes it is a bit bizarre if you think about it…But then what's the point of being unique if you're just going to be like others? Hohoho! (smiles)

For those whose reviews weren't replied; please don't be offended. Just because I didn't reply to you guys doesn't mean that I don't appreciate your reviews. After all, what's a writer without her readers? (grins)

Disclaimer: I don't own RK however I do own the plot...and teh characters aside from the RK cast (winks)

**Supernatural Love**

_Chapter Two: New Student_

----------------------------------

Kaoru turned another page as she scanned the profile her lord gave to her one more time.

A semi-large energy ball of blue-indigo flames hovering above her gave Kaoru the light she needed.

Heaving a sigh; the female closed the folder and laid it down on her desk.

Kaoru craned her neck to lessen the tension of strained muscles as she leant back casually on her black, lounge chair.

Turning her head up; Kaoru's mind drifted off as she stared blankly at the ceiling of her room. It was enchanted so that instead of dark mahogany wooden planks; a cloudless starry evening sky could be seen, giving the illusion that there was no roof at all.

---------------------------------------

_"Tell me, my Lord." started Kaoru as she stared down at the red contents of her wineglass._

_"And I want an answer this time."_

_The blonde-black-streaked male raised an eyebrow at her in question. He tapped the cup of his own glass as a sign for her to continue._

_"Why him? Forgive me if I may seem to be over-bold but you can't deny the fact that I'm interested to know."_

_The male spared her a smirk. "Of course you would be. You are my curious little bird who always follows my orders."_

_The raven-haired female resisted the urge to roll her indigo eyes. _

_Seeing that Kaoru wasn't about to relent and stray away from the subject, he sighed and complied._

_"Alright, I shall answer your question then."_

_He took a sip of his red wine and continued._

_"You saw the aura surrounding that mortal right?"_

_He gazed intently at Kaoru from his seat, his sapphire eyes fixed on hers, expecting a reply._

_Kaoru nodded her head. _

_Of course she'd seen it. The aura around the human was so thick that Kaoru had feared that she would lose herself in its vastness._

_Kaoru involuntarily shivered. The redhead mortal's ki was so high…too high to be considered as a normal human's._

_"Yes," She voiced out. "His aura was bright and a mixture of amethyst and gold…quite strange since the ki most humans have are of a single color."_

_Her companion nodded his head._

_"That's right." _

_He put down his glass on top of a floating pitch black coffee table._

_Clasping his hands together; the sapphire-eyed male stared at Kaoru intensely. _

_His voice was serious as he spoke._

_"I'm growing weaker by the second Kaoru,"_

_He paused. "And I'm afraid that I may not make it through to the final day." _

_Kaoru's eyes widened with surprise at the revelation._

_She'd known that her Lord was getting weaker nowadays but Kaoru had just dismissed it since the time of the Black Moon was approaching._

_Since she could remember, the Black Moon has always had that effect on their people. It was a time that all beings of her kind would grow weaker in order for the rays of the Black Moon to pass through their defenses and will not only revitalize them but make them stronger as well._

_What made it a risk though was that every supernatural being would have to wait until the last day of the Black Moon for their powers to regain._

_However, Kaoru was spared from the side effects that plagued her kin. Instead, she would keep her powers but still become stronger at the final day of the Black Moon._

_That is why she's the only one her lord could trust to lent some of her energy to him during the Black Moon's passing._

_Kaoru's indigo eyes brightened as her mind registered the current situation and understanding pooled in her features._

_She leaned back on her chair, her voice soft as she said._

_"Now I understand. Because Himura is a human with superior, if not a bit eerily, energy; you wanted me to absorb his energy just enough for you to live with until the Passing; am I right?"_

_The handsome male smiled. "You got it. I always knew that you're too sharp for your own good."_

_Kaoru rolled her eyes._

_"Even still, that doesn't explain why I should go…You know I don't like to associate myself with mortals, my Lord."_

_For a moment, the male's sapphire eyes blazed with an emotion that Kaoru couldn't percept._

_However, just as it had appeared, it vanished._

_"Himura Kenshin is no ordinary human as you may have notice, my little bird." He said slowly; allowing each of his words to sink in._

_"After an event like last night, he wouldn't want to be caught unaware. That's why I want you to go…"_

_Kaoru raised both her eyebrows as she got the hidden message._

_"You mean you want me to absorb his energy during the day time?!" There was an exasperated tone in her voice._

_At the nod of her companion's head; Kaoru's right eye twitched._

_"But that's like committing suicide! He'll surely notice."_

_"Not if you make him think that you're just interested in him…"_

_There was a certain gleam in his eyes as her lord said the words._

_Kaoru bit her lip to prevent a series of profanities from spilling out of her mouth. Instead, she closed her unique-colored eyes to prevent the rage building inside her from showing and took long deep, breaths as she slowly counted to ten._

_At the last number, Kaoru opened her eyes and said._

_"Fine."_

_With that, the raven-haired female stood up and unfolded her large bat-like wings. Just as Kaoru was about to glide out of the room, the male spoke up._

_"Oh, and Kaoru."_

_Kaoru turned her head to look back at the blonde-black-streaked haired male._

_"Yes?" Her voice was cool and soft._

_He chuckled. "Call me by my name. You can't keep calling me 'Lord' forever."_

_If Kaoru was surprised by his request, she didn't show it._

_"As you wish…Haitei "_

_ Haitei smiled. _

------------------------------------------

"Nice place you got here." A sudden voice interrupted Kaoru from her reminisce.

"Can I get the number of your interior designer?" The voice added.

The raven-haired female glanced at the corner of her eyes to see a figure in the shadows of her room. The figure's long, flowing white dress prevented it from blending well within the dark.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes in slight suspicion. She was about to question who it was when the figure stepped forward into the light illuminated by Kaoru's fireball.

Magnificent indigo depths widened slightly in surprise yet it wasn't long before a pleasant smile began to curve up Kaoru's lips.

"Hey, Oiwa." Kaoru greeted. "How are you?"

Oiwa smiled and flicked back her long dark hair over her shoulder. Her deep-set brown eyes had a rare spark in them as she answered.

"If you would count being a shape-shifting murderer as an answer, then I'm just fine and dandy."

Kaoru frowned at her friend's words. "That's not true Oiwa. You are not a murderer; you were just doing your job – an honorable job, I might add –. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Oiwa shook her head sadly, the long strands of her dark hair swaying along with the movement.

"You are right." She agreed. "I shouldn't feel guilty. After all, that is my faith as the Nopperabo."

Her lips began to twist into somewhat of a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Finding a seat at the edge of Kaoru's queen-sized bed, Oiwa lifted the ends of her white dress to cross her legs.

Her gaze soft yet intense, the dark-haired young-looking female looked at the other raven-haired female with mild interest.

"So," Oiwa started. "How's life being a succubus treating you?" She asked.

-----------------------------------------

It was late afternoon; the last class of the day had already started…

Well it would have…if not for the fact that the teacher wasn't present at the moment.

So the whole class contended themselves either with talking to their friends or trying to copy down their assignments as fast as they could.

However; it is in one certain group whose conversation is 'slightly' different from the others that we turned our attention to.

"But Kenshin, that couldn't be possible." ranted Misao as she stared at the redhead in disbelief.

"I know Misao. I'm just as baffled as you are but I couldn't think of any other reasonable explanation." Kenshin replied.

"Reasonable? What's so reasonable about that?!"

Aoshi, the tall and handsome 'Silent Okashira' of their class, suddenly spoke up from beside his girlfriend.

"I would have to agree with Kenshin." He said simply.

Misao looked up at him; her face a mixture of shock and anger. "What? You mean to tell me that you actually believed that Kenshin had an encounter with the supernatural?"

Aoshi glanced down at his shorter girlfriend. "What I meant was that there are things in this world that are unexplained and could be connected to another world…"

Misao snorted. "Yeah, a world of ghosts and ghouls… Aoshi, I just don't understand you sometimes. You can be such a puzzle." She said mockingly.

Aoshi smiled, knowing that Misao wasn't being serious. He wrapped his long arms around her small stature.

"Well I guess it works both ways then." He answered.

"Hey!"

Megumi rolled her eyes at the two's antics and redirected her gaze to Kenshin.

"Perhaps you were just imagining it, Ken-san. You didn't sleep late again last night, did you?" She asked.

Kenshin shook his head. "No, and I'm not imagining it Megumi."

The redhead zipped open his backpack and placed something on the surface of his desk. Misao, Aoshi and Megumi leaned closer to see that the note and the jasmine flower that was left to him that morning.

Misao gasped as she read the contents of the note and blush a bright red. Kenshin, noticing the coloring of her face, began to blush as well. Megumi, however, had a disbelieved frown on her face while Aoshi inspected the blue-lavender jasmine bloom in great interest.

"I don't believe this." Megumi said finally. "I mean, what if it was just a prank your uncle pulled on you?"

It was Kenshin's turn to give the cinnamon-eyed girl a disbelieving look.

"My uncle?"

Megumi tapped her chin with her finger, deep in thought.

"Now that I think about it, he doesn't seem the type, does he?" She commented.

Just then, the classroom door burst opened as a slightly tousled Sano entered the room. The spiky-brown haired young man glided over to the group and sat down on his desk in front of Kenshin.

"Hey guys! Why all the gloomy faces?" He asked; noticing the look on his friends' faces.

The others exchanged looks. It was Megumi however who spoke up as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Sano, you're the supernatural expert out of all of us. Tell us what you think."

Sano quirked an eyebrow at this but listened intently anyways as Kenshin began to reiterate the story of his encounter…again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru looked at her reflection for one last time, a disapproving frown on her face.

The raven-haired female turned slightly to the right, casting a critical look at her appearance.

If it weren't for the undeniably powerful aura that emitted in her being; no one would've guessed that she'd be anything more than a normal human girl.

Kaoru placed a delicate hand atop the middle of her back where her wings should be and heaved a sigh.

She'd already started to miss her wings.

"If I hadn't known better, I would've thought of you as a human, Kaoru-chan." Spoke a voice from behind her.

Kaoru turned her gaze away from her full-length mirror and smiled as she saw who the voice belonged to.

"Hey Harry. What are you doing here?" she asked.

The greenish-brown goblin, somewhat resembling a fat, short and _very_ hairy man, scratched his dirty unkempt hair as he answered.

"Haitei wanted me to give you these."

Harry gestured a long-nailed and dirty hand from behind him. Kaoru followed the direction of his hand with her eyes and saw a ridiculously-pink shoulder bag large enough for her to carry her books and other supplies she would need.

Kaoru then frowned as she remembered how Harry addressed her lord.

"Harry, how come you never seem to call Lord Haitei by his title?"

Harry raised a thick bushy eyebrow, causing his already large eyes to grow in height.

"For a smart one, I thought you would've figured it out by now."

The goblin continued.

"Being a kapre, I am neither as well rounded nor as superior in rank as you guys…"

It was Kaoru's turn to raise her eyebrow.

" 'You guys'? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" She interrupted him.

Harry shrugged. "I mean _you guys_, you know, the really powerful but strangely unpopular ones."

"The only reason that most humans have never heard of us is because we usually aren't portrayed in their silly movies, books, and the likes. Only the so-called vampires, witches and werewolves were foolish and unlucky enough to get caught."

"Get caught?"

Kaoru nodded her head. "The knowledge of the Carpathians, or wrongly-dubbed by humans as vampires, spread because of one man's capability to write a book about the so-called life of a vampire named 'Dracula.'"

Kaoru frowned. "Who is this 'Dracula'person anyway? I'd never heard of him aside from the gossip tablets of the 'Underworld' and I've been here since the time of Feudal Japan."

Harry could only shrug in reply. He listened intently as the raven-haired female continued.

"Lycans, or dubbed as werewolves, were only found out when a lone rouge lycan in wolf form attacked a whole village in the early times of Europe."

"And the truth of the Magickers, or as humans called them, 'witches'; were also found out in the Middle Ages when the so-called 'Witch Hunt' was popular then, am I right?" asked Harry, throwing in his two cents.

"Yes." Kaoru replied before a smirk etched on her pale facial features.

"I think that was the silliest thing humans had cooked up with their over-active imagination yet." She commented.

Kaoru continued. "Humans either drowned, burned at stake, or hanged their own species just to quell their fears. They never knew that real Magickers can easily cast a spell to prevent themselves from getting killed and only _pretended_ to die until the humans left."

The indigo-eyed female shook her head in dismay.

"Ah, how simple-minded these humans really are." She muttered.

Harry only nodded his head in agreement as he took out a cigar and bit the wider edge of it.

Kaoru had a grossed look on her face as she watched as the kapre swallowed the bitten piece of tobacco.

"Eww… That stuff's going to kill you one of these days, Harry."

Harry only shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manner.

"I don't care…Think you can lit up a flare for me so I can smoke."

Kaoru wrinkled her nose in unhidden disgust.

"Well I care so could you do a favor and put that thing away?"

It was an order, not a question.

Harry frowned but relented at the glare Kaoru cast at him.

The kapre let down his cigar and tucked it in the folds of his loincloth.

"You're no fun, Kaoru." He muttered.

Kaoru simply smirked in triumph.

"My apartment, my rules."

She glided over to pick up the bag Lord Haitei sent her. Kaoru wrinkled her nose in distaste as she took a closer look at the color of the material.

"Really, does he have to pick such an awful color?" She mumbled.

Harry gave a great big laugh, his large belly throbbing with each huff of laughter.

In the midst of their conversation; Kaoru had completely forgotten that the goblin hadn't answered her earlier question.

----------------------------------------------------

"….and that's what happened." Kenshin said, finished with his story.

The redhead heaved a relieved sigh. He was getting thirsty and his throat's starting to hurt from all the talking he did.

Sano rubbed his chin thoughtfully. It took a long time before the brown-haired man finally replied.

"Well Kenshin, from what I can think of, you seemed to have an encounter with a succubus."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"A succubus?"

Sano nodded his head.

"From what you told me, she does fit the description."

"She?"

It was a skeptic Megumi who asked the single-word question.

Sano glanced at his girlfriend. "Yes, a 'she'."

"What is a suckubise anyway?" asked Misao.

Sano glared at Misao.

"It's succubus, Weasel." He corrected.

Ignoring the outraged protests of the small dark-haired girl; Sano looked at Kenshin with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you think she was anyway?" He asked his best friend.

Kenshin grinned sheepishly and scratched his head.

"I thought it was a vampiress." He told Sano truthfully.

Sano rolled his eyes at the assumption.

"A succubus is different from a vampire, Kenshin." He said.

Sano opened his mouth to explain further when Aoshi cut him off.

"A vampires is a female vampire who is rumored to drink the blood of humans while a succubus absorbs the energy of humans in their sleep, preferably while the victims are dreaming."

The ice blue-eyed man continued.

"Most paranormal experts believed that succubi steal energy from men while their male counterpart, the incubus, stole from females. Though there have been rare cases of a succubus thriving on women victims."

Aoshi noticed the shocked looks on his friends' faces.

"What?"

Kenshin was the first to be shaken out of his reverie. Once he got his bearings; the redhead asked.

"How does the succubus steal energy from their victims?"

A smirk played on Sano's face while Aoshi's lips twitched, as if to hide a smile.

"They seduce men in their sleep and steal their life force by the process of copulation."

Obviously, only Aoshi could say such a thing out of the two.

If their life was an anime show (AN: (snickers)), Kenshin's eyes would've grown thrice their size.

"WHAT?!"

Aoshi clamped the redhead's mouth shut before he could make a scene and embarrass himself further.

Not to mention embarrass them as well.

Misao waved off her hands to their fellow classmates who were staring at them queerly.

"It's nothing folks. Himura's here just excited that he…ugh…got kendo practice today."

The group heaved sighs of relief as soon as their classmates muttered illegibly and returned to what they were doing before.

In a hush voice, Kenshin leaned closer to Sano and Aoshi and asked.

"You mean they actually have sex with their victims just to absorb their energy?"

Sano nodded his head. "That's what people say."

Then a sly smirk etched in his mouth. The brown-haired man nudged his redhead friend in the ribs.

"You sly dog, you."

The rest, even the skeptic Megumi and the silent Aoshi, chuckled as Kenshin's face burnt a bright red.

Sano however, stopped as soon as he saw the amber-eyed glare Kenshin tossed at him and gulped.

"Jeeze, Kenshin. Can't you just take a joke?"

Sano laughed nervously to prove his point.

Kenshin crossed his arms and continued to glare silently at the other young man.

Fortunately for Sano, their staring contest was interrupted with the arrival of their professor.

Professor Saitou Hajime, popularly known by his students as the Wolf, cast them all an intimidating glare and it wasn't long before all of the class were in their proper seats, sitting still like the little 'angels' they are.

"Sorry for my tardiness class." Professor Hajime's voice was firm and his topaz eyes show no remorse at all.

"But the Principal requested my audience…"

"Ohh…." The whole class murmured.

The professor tossed them a glare and everyone shut their mouths.

He gave a small, creepy smile at their actions.

"Good."

Hajime continued. "As I was saying; the principal requested my audience to escort the new student to her next class which is mine for the information of all you dimwits here who couldn't figure it out."

The tall man made a motion with his hand to the doorway of the classroom.

"Come here Miss Kamiya and introduce yourself."

Kenshin, who was looking curiously at the doorway, stared as a slender figure made it's way from the door and at the front center of the class.

The expression on his face was a mixture of surprise and perhaps even confusion as he continued to stare at the new student standing before them all.

The young woman smiled as she tucked a long lock of her raven hair behind her ear.

Her indigo eyes gleamed with mirth as she crooned out in a soft, melodious voice.

"Hello, my name's Kamiya Kaoru."

She gave a short bow. As she stood upright, her eyes caught Kenshin's and her smile turned mischievous.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

The commentary was addressed to the whole class yet the woman's eyes continued to lock with the redhead's violet depths.

"Oh Shit!"

-----------------------------------------

**_To be continued_**

Sapphire: Well, now you guys know what Kaoru-chan is…However, as you will later see in the future chapters, the others would soon find out that they're not entirely right at all…

I really hope that everyone liked this chapter. No lime/lemon yet but hey, what did you expect? This is just the second chapter.

Anyway, don't forget to review!

**Trivia time!**

Added note: In my story, I will change a few facts about these supernatural beings for the sake of the plot. Just to let you guys know.

Black Moon Passing – my own creation. (Don't you dare steal it from me or I'll sic Daemon on you!) I think I'd explained what it is so I'll just go on right ahead with the next one.

Nopperabo – also known as the 'Angel of Death'. A Nopperabo is a human mortal (I made her immortal however in this fic) cursed with having the ability of changing her face to that of a female victim who died unjustly and seek revenge by killing the ones responsible for the crime.

Japanese legend (At least I think it was Japanese…I'm not sure) has it that while passing through, a young man saw a young curvy maiden standing too close near the river. Feeling chivalrous, and a bit lecherous as well, the man moved towards the young woman to warn her of danger when the woman turned her head and the man was shocked to see nothing but a blank space where her face should be.

Nopperabos are always females who are guided by their ever-immortal Watcher. (but that's for another chapter…)

Kapre – an elemental creature from Philippine folklore (yey! (grins)) that resembles a short, big-bellied man except that its' either green or brown skin is covered with very thick and curly hair. It is usually found near forests or at least in areas with large, ancient trees.

A cigar in it's hand; the kapre frightens travelers out of their wits by appearing to them, especially dark at night, sitting on a branch staring at them with it's wide eyes and an equally wide grin etched in it's faces.

Kapres are usually harmless creatures, preferring instead to scare people out of their wits instead. Be careful that you don't make one as an enemy for you will soon find yourself die from laughter or cursed. Kapres are also very over protective of their young and their homes so don't threatening one unless you want to suffer the dire consequences.

Succubus – the female counterpart of an incubus. Often appearing as hornless demons, sometimes with large bat-like wings either on their back or on top of their head, they seduced men, especially monks, in their dreams and force the victims to have sexual intercourse with them in order for the succubus to obtain their energy/life force and grow stronger and live longer. In most cases, the amount of energy taken from the victim was so great that the human usually dies in his sleep.

In the earlier times, the symbol of a succubus upon a door or in any other part of a building signifies that the house was actually a brothel.

Incubus – male counterpart of an succubus. Similar to a succubus except that the incubus preys on women and not men.

**_Acknowledgements: (Just in case anyone tries to sue me for stealing… Hohoho!) _**

Facts about the Nopperabo are obtained from the internet but are mostly from the anime magazine, Questor, in which a comic strip is dedicated to it. For those who have the magazine, I salute you. (winks)

Information about the Kapre are obtained from the book series called 'True Philippine Ghost Stories' and also from what my grandparents told me as a child.

Wikiepidia (sp?) Encyclopedia and 'True Philippine Ghost Stories' book series are responsible for providing the information about the Succubus and the Incubus.


	3. Class Hours

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**georgiaboy, Triste1, Kia, Korrigan, Ymir-chan, flaming-amber, MysticShadowWanderer, psychopath13, Battousai's Girl, Angel of lonlyness, Demonwolf98, happyangel123, Katana Haibane**

Please take note that I rarely reply unless a reviewer asks me to since I don't want to bother anyone with my rambling. Hohoho! (winks)

**Supernatural Love**

_Chapter Three: Class Hours_

-

All eyes turned to the redhead in surprise and Kenshin, embarrassed at his sudden outburst of thought, gave them a sheepish grin.

"Er…sorry about that." He said, almost shyly.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment but it was soon dispelled as people started to comprehend their bearings, one of them being Professor Hajime.

Thin eyebrows arched above a pair of topaz eyes as the Wolf looked intently at his crimson-haired student.

"Personally I don't care about your vast knowledge in the so-called 'street' vocabulary." Hajime drawled out.

"But, as long as you are attending my class, I would expect that you keep your tongue from speaking anymore of that 'language' in the near future. Do I make myself clear?"

Kenshin's cheeks burned a light shade of red as he grumbled in reply.

"Crystal."

"…Sir." He added after the professor gave him the 'look' again.

Hajime merely grunted in reply, though there was a smirk of satisfaction etched on his cigarette-ashen lips.

"Then you won't mind if I ask you to be Miss Kamiya's escort and show her around the campus?"

Although the sentence was a question, the stern gleam in the professor's topaz eyes left no room for any 'buts', 'ifs' and 'whatnots'.

"Hell no!"

The two words kept repeating into his head yet Kenshin forced himself to smile through gritted teeth and said.

"It'll be a pleasure."

-

Kaoru hid an amused smile by pretending to give a soft yawn as she listened to the teacher and student's conversation.

She smirked quietly when she heard the redhead's reply.

Although the young man looked and sounded sincere, Kaoru saw right through the smile and the polite words.

The young female flicked a part of her loose raven hair behind her back and smiled.

This is going to be fun.

-

"Miss Kamiya, please take the seat next to Mr. Himura, the idiot with the red hair and pansy violet eyes, so I can get on with my lesson."

"As you wish Professor," The young woman crooned out.

Majority of the male population in class sighed at the sound of the raven-haired girl's voice. It was sweet and melodious.

The heels of her knee-length tight leather black boots clicked softly as Kaoru made her way down the aisle towards Kenshin. The fabric of her skirt twirled around her long, lithe legs, exposing a creamy skin tone with each graceful step she took.

Kaoru pretended to ignore the whispers of her new classmates, her eyes focused in front. However, she could easily pick up what they were saying.

"She's hot!"

"I wouldn't mind being the one who'll escort her, if you know what I mean." A guy with black hair and brown eyes murmured to his friend beside him.

A few friends of the guy who said this snickered along with him.

Kaoru's face was steady and blank, yet inside she was smirking.

'Not a chance brother.' She thought ruefully.

Granted the guy was sort of cute and a little easy on the eyes but Kaoru knew that under the tough macho man exterior, he was a scared wimpy little boy inside like most of his kind.

Besides, she had other matters to attend to.

Gem-like indigo eyes took on a darker gleam as Kaoru let them settle on the redhead who sat just a few paces away from where she is now.

Kaoru expertly twisted her lips into a polite smile instead of the evil smirk she was just about to show. She could practically smell the anxiety and confusion radiating off the young human.

However, she would have to remain cautious. Kaoru knew that she had the upper-hand of the situation.

But she wasn't sure if that would continue to be so for long.

And that frightened her.

Just a little of course.

-

Kenshin watched with wary violet eyes as the young raven-haired maiden sat beside him.

Noticing the look he cast her way, the young female smiled and held out her hand to him.

"Hello, Kenshin Himura, ne? Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Kaoru." She said.

Kenshin glanced blankly at the offered hand for a moment, hesitant. After awhile when Kaoru still didn't withdraw her hand, the redhead muffled a sigh and offered his own.

As they shook hands, Kenshin could've sworn that a flicker of eerie black flashed in the maiden's indigo eyes but as quick as it appeared, it vanished.

Kenshin let go of his hand's hold on the girl's as if it was intolerably hot. He tossed her a small smile; actually it was just a mere twitch of the lips.

"Same here, and I guess we'll be stuck with each other for the whole day." He said in a joking manner.

A playful smile slowly crept up on the young woman's lips, giving her a very seductive look.

"I don't mind. Why should I when I get to spend the whole day with someone as handsome and charming as you?" She replied, her voice crooning in sinful tones.

Something stirred deep in the folds of his pants and, unknowingly, Kenshin's face turned a slight flush of red as he crossed his legs in a manner as casually as he could.

The smile he had intended was one which a person does when someone's complimenting them, however what had curved up his lips was an uneasy smile full of wariness and a touch of temptation.

Kenshin fought a groan as he turned his eyes away from the very ravishing female and tried to focus on the Wolf's lecture instead.

Inwardly, he cursed the hateful side-effects of adolescence. Obviously, puberty hadn't left him as early as he had thought.

-

Misao crocked up an eyebrow as she watched from behind Kaoru as the raven-haired young woman accidentally dropped her pen.

She snorted mentally.

Yes, and oh the wonder of it all that it had happened to fall at exactly on the floor in front of Kenshin's seat.

Misao watched on with interest as Kaoru bent down to pick up the fallen pen, the ends of her bloody red shirt hitched up to expose a small part of the g-string panty with the same shade of color.

It wasn't more then a few seconds, seeing as how their new classmate was quick to pick up her pen, yet it was enough to catch her red-haired friend's undivided attention.

Misao gave a small, almost insignificant cough and tossed a knowing look at Kenshin as he looked back towards her.

The redhead turned a pretty shade of red, embarrassed at being caught looking. Amidst it all, her friend had managed to throw Misao a dark glare before he turned his gaze back to the blackboard again.

The emerald-eyed young woman hitched her eyebrow higher. However, a small smile settled on her lips.

Nudging Megumi, who was sitting beside her, lightly on the ribs; Misao whispered softly so that no one else could hear her.

"Looks like Himura has his eye set on the new girl."

Megumi, who too had noticed the scene going on before her, frowned.

"I don't know…Even though I think she's better than most of the other girls gaga over Ken-san, I can't say that I approve of her."

Misao cast a questioning look at her dark-haired friend.

"What are you saying then? You don't like her?"

Megumi shook her head no.

"It's not that…I can't describe it…There's just something about her that unnerves me." She admitted.

Misao roll her eyes good-naturedly. "Sure…."

The smaller girl continued. "You're just grumpy that you no longer have the majority of the males here wrapped around your little finger."

Misao grinned and quietly began to sing.

"Megumi is jealous…Megumi is jealous…jealous…jea—Ouch!"

The cinnamon-eyed young woman had pinched Misao lightly on the arm.

"Shut up Misao." Megumi grumbled underneath her breath.

Seeing the glances cast their way by people near them, including Kaoru and Kenshin, Megumi made a silent vow as to make a certain annoying half-girl half-weasel her guinea pig on her medicinal return demonstration next week, which would involve a lot of needles and other sharp tools.

-

"Are all people like that here?" Kaoru asked as she and Kenshin turned their attention back front.

The curiosity in her voice was genuine. Kaoru really wondered if all human had acted like those two behind them.

Kenshin, momentarily forgetting the awkwardness between them, chuckled.

"No, just them, thank goodness for that! Otherwise we all would've have been in the nut house by now." He replied.

"Ah, I see…" Kaoru let her voice trail off. She forced herself not to blink in confusion.

She couldn't comprehend the meaning of the redhead's words. What's so significant about a house that stores peanuts in it?

-

Time had flown by quickly without any other mishaps going on. So it came as a surprise to the class when Professor Hajime suddenly stopped his lecture and fixed the papers on his desk.

"For your assignment, I want you to read the two next chapters in advance since we'll be having a long quiz tomorrow."

He ignored the disappointed groans emitting and dismissed the class.

Kenshin picked up his books and stood up, ready to join the crowd of students heading outside, when a hand softly tap on his shoulder.

The redhead turned around to see that it was Kaoru.

The young woman smiled as soon as she had Kenshin's attention.

"So… where to next Himura-san?" She asked.

Kenshin merely blinked at Kaoru. Fortunately, it wasn't long before realization drawn into him and he mumbled.

"Oh, yeah. Right."

He coughed in awkwardness. He had completely forgotten about escorting Kaoru the whole day when the thought of another test from Saitou flew into his mind.

"Can you wait here while I'll tell my friends? It'll only be a few seconds." He continued.

"I'm really sorry and…"

Kaoru simply waved her hand, cutting off Kenshin's apology.

"No, it's alright. I'll just wait here."

As if to prove her word, the young raven-haired female again sat down on her seat. Kaoru crossed her legs and glanced up at Kenshin to give him an assuring smile.

"Go, your friends are probably waiting for you." She told him.

"Ah, sure…Well then, I shall be going then."

Kaoru nodded her head slowly, her indigo eyes fixed on violet.

"Uhum…"

Kenshin coughed once more before he turned his back and started to walk towards his friends.

Feeling a bit guilty of his actions, Kenshin turned around and said.

"I'll be back not more than a minute, alright?"

Kaoru merely smiled in answer. "Yare, yare take your time. I'm in no hurry." She replied.

Kenshin nodded his head numbly before he turned and continue to make his way towards his peers, except that there seemed to be an increase in his speed as he moved swiftly.

As soon as Kenshin was out of earshot, Kaoru rolled her eyes good-naturedly at the redhead male's silliness, an amused smile etched on luscious pink lips.

Kaoru then narrowed her eyes, pretending to have difficulty seeing them when in actuality her eyesight was superb and sharp as always.

From her spot, Kaoru could see that the group Kenshin was heading towards at are composed of two females and two males. All of them seemed to have dark hair except for one who happened to be a brunette.

Kaoru hid a smirk.

Well, might as well relax while waiting.

The seemingly young female let her body go lax as she leaned against her seat, only cringing slightly when she was once again reminded of the absence of her long bat-like wings.

Unconsciously, Kaoru started to rub her shoulder.

-

Sano smirked as he spotted Kenshin making his way towards them.

"Well, look who's coming to meet us now. It's lover-boy." He chided when Kenshin was within earshot.

The brunette winked and nudged Kenshin on the ribs.

"So, when are you two going to tie the knot and become a couple?" He joked, giving his friend a knowing wink.

Kenshin glared at his taller friend. He is not in the mood to deal with Sano's antics right now.

Seeing the seriousness of his friend's face, Sano turned serious as well and apologized.

"It's nothing Sano." Kenshin merely grunted in reply.

The event's of last night and just earlier had started to take its toll on the redhead.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's wrong Himura?" He asked.

"Don't you guys see her?" Kenshin asked.

All four friends exchanged confused looks.

"Who 'her,' Himura?" Misao asked.

Sano and Megumi rolled their eyes. It was one of the few things that Aoshi and Misao had in common. They both prefer to call Kenshin by his last name.

"Kamiya Kaoru."

"What about her?" asked Megumi.

Misao's eyes brightened up. She gave a high squeal of delight.

"I knew it! Himura likes Kaoru! Himura likes…"

Both Kenshin and Aoshi cupped Misao's mouth. Aoshi's reason was that he didn't want the dark-haired young woman to embarrass herself and all of them, as well, while Kenshin's was, well…the blush on his face proved little.

"Don't be so loud, Misao!" Megumi scolded her friend when Misao was finally able to pry the two men's hands away from her mouth.

"Do you want everyone to hear you?"

Misao merely rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Back to the topic, what are you saying Kenshin? If you mean that Kamiya's hot then I agree with you – Hey!" Sano cried out as Megumi whacked him on the head with her book.

"SANO!"

The brunette gulped nervously at the furious look on his girlfriend's face.

"Eh, I'm only human, Kitsune. I know a cute girl when I see one…"

When Megumi lifted her book higher in the air, ready to hit Sano again, he hurriedly continued.

"But you're the only girl in my life, Kitsune. I wouldn't want anyone else."

The sincerity of Sano's words helped to calm Megumi down a bit.

"Fine, I'll let this little episode slide for now." She mumbled.

Then she eyed Sano evilly. "But there better not be a next time or else…"

Sano smirked. "Or else what Kitsune?"

Now, normally a man with common sense would've known to not challenge a woman like Megumi but as luck would have it, Sano isn't exactly gifted in the comprehension area.

BAM!

Kenshin sighed as the others watched as Sano nursed a huge bump atop his head while a very smug Megumi carefully tucked her battered book inside her bag.

If things were going to continue this way, Kaoru would have to wait for a long, long time.

-

Kaoru giggled as she saw the taller darker-haired woman of the two whacked the tall brunette male hard on the head.

Boy, is he going to feel that later when he goes to sleep.

-

"Guys, I think Kaoru's the succubus I meet last night."

"What!"

Kenshin gave a huge sigh before he started to explain.

"Think about it, the being I saw last night had long pitch-black hair and pale skin."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Well duh, Ken-san. Almost all of Japan's female population has black hair and porcelain skin." She remarked.

"Yeah but how many have indigo eyes like hers? The same ones as the succubus'? Explain to me that Megumi." countered Kenshin.

Megumi was quick to reply. "Well it could be that Kaoru's wearing contacts."

"Besides," She continued. "If Kaoru is indeed one of the 'beings not of this world', why is she here then, hmm? Also, how come everyone could see her in the flesh and blood, so to speak? Didn't you shake hands with her Ken-san? If she is not a human, then why are you able to touch her?"

-

Suddenly, Kaoru picked up her name being mentioned again and her gem-like eyes narrowed in slight suspicion.

Her name was mentioned too many times already for it to be considered normal.

Also, being the curious supernatural being that she is, Kaoru silently got to her feet and crept closer towards the group of five.

With great flexibility and speed, Kaoru hid herself in the shadows of the classroom door, seeing as how they were right outside in the hallway.

Had they somehow managed to see right through her disguise? Did they notice anything that would make them think that she isn't as human as she seemed?

For the first time in her entire existence, Kaoru hoped that she was wrong

-

"Well we could always do the 'Ghost Test'." Sano pointed out.

Everyone looked at the brunette queerly.

"Ghost Test?" They chorused.

Sano nodded his head. "Yep. It tells you if someone you know is actually a being of the supernatural."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "But isn't the test applicable to ghosts only?" He asked

Sano waved off the ice-blue-eyed man's comment.

"Nah, they only called it 'Ghost Test' since majority of us are only familiar with ghosts and apparitions."

"And are you sure that this test is true and not just another clever and yet stupid way to rid brain-lacking people of their hard-earned money?" asked Megumi.

Sano ignored the snide remark in the cinnamon-eyed girl's tone.

"Well, what have we got to lose anyway?"

Megumi snorted. "Just your dignity and respect."

-

Kaoru smothered a chuckle.

'Ghost Test'? Of all the silly things that humans come up with these days.

Kaoru pressed herself against the wood of the door, wanting to hear more.

-

Sano placed a slender book on Kenshin's opened palms.

"Here Kenshin, do the things prescribed in the book and you'll know soon enough if Kaoru's indeed as you suspected or not."

"Suspect what?" A voice suddenly piped up.

-

Kaoru stood still, tensed.

That voice…It sounds very familiar.

Very _eerily _familiar

Kaoru turned around and muttered a curse as she saw her predicament.

The glass-pane just had to be placed so damn high up that she couldn't see through the door.

Stifling a grunt, Kaoru drifted her gaze somewhere else. Her indigo eyes sparked in satisfaction as she spied a lone, modestly large bag hung over an empty seat just beside her.

In one swift move, Kaoru yanked the said bag from the armchair. Strangely, it made no sound as she dropped it on the floor.

Without hesitation, Kaoru used the bag as a platform and stepped on it. She didn't care that the fabric of the object is a blinding white color and that her boots would surely leave a mark.

To her, it was entirely the owner's fault for leaving his possession unguarded in a public place.

Now eye-level to the glass door-frame, Kaoru was able to see who the voice belonged to.

Though she already had a deep hunch of whom its' owner is.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Kaoru finally saw the person Kenshin's group was talking to.

Eyes slightly opened in surprise, it wasn't long before a flash of black clouded over indigo depths.

What in the seven dimensions of hell is **he **doing here?

-

_**To be continued:**_

Sapphire: So did you like it? I hope so 'cause I did try my best. (smiles)

By the way, I just want to say a big thank you to the beta-reader of this fic, **MysticShadowWanderer**. Thank you so much for your help! (grins)

As always, don't forget to review! You guys do know that your comments make my day, don't you?

See you all in the next chapter! Pa-alam! (smiles)


	4. Source Unearthed

_AN: To my beta-reader; I'm truly sorry for not waiting for your editing of this chapter but I couldn't wait any longer. Just know that I had emailed you this chapter months ago. I do hope that you won't be angry with me. _

**Special Thanks to those who reviewed:**

****

**en route; erica6060; Reignashii; Islaille; Triste1; Kean; Jisusaken; the guardian; Katana Haibane; Eternal Light/Fire Dragon; Soniya Himoura; RogueSummersLover; Shintachi; Tsunamifan/vanpets3; royal blue Kitsune; tiffany; blooded wyngs; Mermaid Ninja**

FYI: In the anime, Kaoru's eyes are normally sapphire. Yet in a certain light, they were colored indigo. Strangely, in one episode, I noticed that Kaoru's eyes seemed to be a greenish hue…In my story, I chose indigo as Kaoru's eye color because I think it suits her character more. Pretty dumb I know but still.

**Supernatural Love**

_Chapter Four: Source Unearthed_

**x-o-X-o-x**

Kenshin narrowed his eyes dangerously, their violet depths glimmering amber. "Yukishiro." He growled.

The newcomer's lips twitched into a smirk, though his turquoise eyes had a deadly gleam in them. "Himura." He addressed the red-head, shifting his gaze only to acknowledge the others' presence with a nod of his head.

"What are you doing here?" There was a detectable tone of bitterness in Kenshin's voice as he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to my next class, Himura. Not that it's any of your business." The gleam in his light-colored eyes was gone, replaced by a stone-cold glare.

It was no secret that Enishi Yukishiro and Kenshin Himura don't get along. To be blunt, they hate each other.

Enishi's twin sister, Tomoe, used to go out with Kenshin throughout most of their high school years. However, that all changed when Kenshin stumbled upon his supposed-girlfriend and Akira Kiyosato, the school's star quarterback (aka head jock), engaging in a private game of tongue-hockey for two in the middle of the football field.

Of course, Kenshin broke up with Tomoe after that. Unfortunately though, word began to spread around school grounds and it wasn't long before everyone knew about the 'incident'. Hell! Even the principal knew about it. Since Tomoe had a reputation for doing those sorts of things, most people supported Kenshin even when Tomoe had the nerve to spread a counter-rumor that _she _was actually the one who was betrayed by _him_.

This is where Enishi comes in. Being her brother, he believed that Tomoe was the _victim _and that Kenshin was the one who cheated on her. Add this to the fact that Enishi had a grudge against the red-head since the day Kenshin defeated him in kendo and claimed his spot as the best in the class, a title which was previously Enishi's.

The pair had more than enough of their share of scuffles, fist-fights and sword spars to last a couple of lifetimes, fortunately none of them were alarming enough for the police's involvement. In laymen's terms, no jail time.

Kenshin had thought that after graduation he wouldn't see the Yukishiros again. But it seemed that the fates were against him as Enishi had enrolled in the same university as him.

_Why? Why are the Gods so cruel to him? Had he done something wrong in a former life? Was he a rapist? An unfaithful man?_ Or…Kenshin shuddered to think. _A cold, merciless murderer?_

His train of thoughts crashed into oblivion (AN: Not really much of a metaphor neh? Hohoho!) by the sound of Enishi's voice, bringing him back to the world of the living.

"I know you're there, come out." Enishi said bluntly, his eyes focused at something behind Kenshin's shoulder. Amazingly, he managed to show both his annoyance and amusement at the prospect of someone actually spying on them at the same time.

Kenshin and the others craned their necks, trying to see who Enishi was talking to, and saw nothing but the opened door of the room they'd just vacated.

Then, Kenshin felt more than saw someone settling besides him, the scent of jasmine filtering in his nose and arousing his senses. Unconsciously, Kenshin inhaled the fresh aroma and his stature relaxed, even amidst Enishi's presence.

Besides him, however, Kaoru was staring at Enishi blankly on the outside. Inside she was a jumble mess of different emotions that overlapped one from the other.

The irritation in Enishi's eyes was gone, though the gleam of amusement never faltered.

"Hello there Kaoru, long time no see." The light-haired man spoke, his words soft and almost…

_Tender? _Kenshin didn't know whether to balk at his long-time nemesis' uncharacteristic tone of voice or to be irked at the revelation that Enishi knew Kaoru and possibly vice-versa.

"Too soon a time if you asked me, Enishi." Kaoru said in monotone, her piercing cold indigo eyes glaring twin spears at the young man.

"You two know each other?" Misao asked, though the answer was obvious enough.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kaoru grumbled through gritted teeth. Her eyes never leaving Enishi's.

Kenshin resisted the urge to chuckle. It seemed that Kaoru's feelings aren't mutual with Enishi's.

Enishi pouted. Something that he had not done often and nearly causing Sano, Misao and Kenshin to faint in shock, and a mock-hurt look crossed his face.

"But Ru…I thought that you and me…Don't you remember the good times we had together?" Enishi asked.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I'd prefer not to, lest I risk my classmates thinking of me as a psychopath when I pulverize you into mince meat."

Enishi merely shook his head in fake sympathy. "Tsk. Tsk. You and I both know that you only said that because we have company. In truth, you want to jump into my arms and kiss me senseless."

In the background, both Sano and Misao made gagging noises while Megumi and Aoshi respectively rub their backs like the good girlfriend/boyfriend that they are. Kenshin was silent on the other hand, preferring instead to shift his slightly suspicious gaze from Enishi to Kaoru and back again.

There was an almost unholy gleam in Kaoru's indigo eyes as she smoothly replied, ignoring the antics of Kenshin and his friends. "The day I touch you intimately is the same day that I'll gladly drink hemlock."

_"You better not get in my way Enishi or I'll make sure that your days in the Dark Realm are over." _Kaoru said through a telepathic message.

Kaoru could almost imagine the devilish smirk on Enishi's face as he returned her link with his own.

_"It seemed as if you have the roles switched my dear Kaoru. The whole campus is in my territory and as such, I am the one with the superior authority here."_

Kaoru narrowed her eyes until they were two angry cat-like stilts.

_"That may be so but you are merely a Source. Once outside of this school, I have power over you as I am of higher rank compared to you."_

Enishi was quick to counter. _"You and I both know that you only got there because of Lord Haitei. Were it not for him, you'd be nothing but a mere outcast in a society where kinship is sacred and outsiders are ridiculed and even persecuted. You are and always will be, my dear Kaoru, a ---."_

_"Enough!" _Kaoru, in her moment of rage and anxiety, never noticed her ki rapidly rising. It wasn't enough to alert any other supernatural beings in the area but even Megumi, who is the least empathic of the group, could feel the angry aura that seemed to cloak the raven-haired girl.

"Leave Enishi, before I hurt you." Kaoru's voice was clam and slow, as if her reserve would crumble at the slightest bit of unleashed fury.

Enishi merely shrugged, looking unworried at Kaoru's glare, and walked off. Seemingly forgetting that his next class was in the other direction or maybe he did remember and just didn't care.

Kaoru continued to glare unwaveringly at Enishi's back until the young man was almost out of sight. Her arms were crossed and completed the deep scowl etched in her face, disrupting their smooth porcelain-like features.

But as Kaoru turned to face them, the scowl was replaced by a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hello." Her voice was back in its mystic tone. "You must be Kenshin's friends. Sorry to interrupt your…'conversation' but I was getting tired of waiting. Pardon for my intrusion."

Kaoru pretended to hold up the hem of her skirt and gave a mock curtsy, the small grin on her face showing that she didn't mean any harm.

The look Megumi gave the raven-haired girl was a cross between skepticism and suspicion.

"How do you know Enishi Yukishiro?" The cinnamon-eyed girl's voice was dark, slightly threatening.

Kaoru merely raised an eyebrow, seeing the hidden accusations beneath the oh-so simple question.

She wasn't mad, not even irked. But Kaoru was amused at the prospect that an ordinary human would ever dare to challenge her.

If circumstances were different, the other female would've faced the sharp end of her claws by now. But that would only make her mission even more complicated than it already is.

Kaoru mentally sighed. Oh well, perhaps another time then.

"Hey, are you tone deaf? I asked you a question." The taller woman's voice was starting to get on Kaoru's nerves.

Kaoru tossed the irritating woman a glare, a corner of her lips twitching into a smirk when the other female backed off.

Pathetic. Kaoru thought. The woman talked big but she backed away the moment her opponent stands up to her empty threat.

"Yukishiro has been an irremovable thorn on my side since I've known him. I only tolerated his existence because both of us are well-acquainted with the same man and I do not want any trouble that couldn't easily be avoided." Kaoru answered fluidly.

Kaoru flicked the fingers of her hand close to her face. She watched in morbid interest as the hallway's lights cast a healthy shine on her well-manicured and French-tipped nails.

"Were it not for that reason, Yukishiro's body would most likely be decayed and infested with worms underneath six inches of the ground." The features of Kaoru's face were set, emphasizing the seriousness of her words.

"His authority must be that great over you then." It was Aoshi who commented.

"The man you mentioned, I mean. The one you both know." He expanded when Kaoru sent him a somewhat confused glance.

Kaoru drew her hand down and absent-mindedly shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps."

Then a smile etched up the corner of her lips as she added. "But let's not talk about him or Enishi, I'd much rather hear about you."

Of course, the 'you' was directed at the others as well but Kaoru couldn't help but wink flirtatiously at the ebony-haired male human. After all, he did fill the three main categories every hot-blooded female would go gaga for in a man. Tall, mysterious _and _handsome.

Misao tossed Kaoru one of her deadliest glare which she merely brushed off. Kaoru wasn't afraid of the other woman; she could take her on any day and still have an easy win.

Kaoru is hardly the type to be overconfident but she knew how strong she could be; her sharp skills honed and perfected though long years of experience. She had her limitations though, just like every being that exists in this world and the next.

Kenshin cleared his throat, trying to ease the tension that hovered in the air since Enishi's arrival and now, Kaoru's presence.

"Umm, guys, obviously you know Kaoru and Kaoru, this is Aoshi Shinomori."

Aoshi nodded his head slightly at Kaoru. The raven-haired maiden returned the gesture with a faint smile.

_'A Dark Shaman in disguise. Why doesn't that surprised me?' _Kaoru made a mental note to talk to Aoshi another time, when they're alone and out of both human and supernatural being's hearing.

"Misao Makamichi."

Misao had lessened her glare at Kaoru and managed to give a grunt 'Hello'.

Again, Kaoru smiled in response. It was more sugary-coated this time though.

_'She has the 'Eye'.' _Kaoru silently observed the shorter dark-haired female. _'Though it has yet to be opened.'_

"Megumi Takani." The cinnamon-eyed girl introduced herself before Kenshin could.

Kaoru again smiled.

_'This one has the blood of the Alebaryo. I can feel it running through her veins.' _The thought crept in her mind.

"Sanosuke Sagara."

The tall, brown-haired man saluted Kaoru and winked good-naturedly at her.

"Call me Sano." He said in a deep, throaty voice.

Kaoru smiled mischievously. _'He is a favorite of the Tree Spirits as a child, therefore giving him the gift of a 'green thumb' and unnatural strength and more heightened instincts.'_

Kaoru resisted the urge to smirk. Kenshin Himura seemed to attract people linked to the 'other world' one way or another.

Maybe she should have a talk to Lord Haitei about making the redhead as a Source. It would surely help in lessening the percentage of unmasked 'gifted people' within the human society.

CCCRRRIIINNNGGG!

The highly shrill and irritating sound brought Kaoru out of her musings and seemed to capture the others' attentions as well.

'What the f! A banshee?' Kaoru thought, mistaking the sound as a banshee's wail.

"The tardy bell!" Everyone but Kaoru chorused.

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. A bell that tells people when they're late? Late for what?

Kaoru didn't have time to ponder on this though because Kenshin soon grabbed her hand and the raven-haired female found herself being dragged by the redhead down the hallway.

"See ya later Kenshin!" Sano's loud voice faded as the distance grew farther.

"What's your next class?" Kenshin's question was hasty as the two continued to run.

"Anatomy." Kaoru was quick to answer.

"Good, that's my next class as well."

**x-o-X-o-x**

The door to the Anatomy classroom slammed opened and a pair of exhausted-looking students entered. Well one was exhausted; the other was annoyed at being hauled halfway across the campus.

The teacher pushed her wide-rimmed glass up her snotty nose.

"Himura, how good of you to finally grace us with your presence." She told Kenshin, instantly recognizing the redhead.

Her gaze shifted to the girl beside him and her eyes narrowed. "And who may you be?" She asked; the uncaring and accusing tone in her voice obvious.

Kaoru gave a gentle smile, earning sighs from most of the guys in the class. "I am Kamiya Kaoru and it's my fault that Himura-san and I are late. He was showing me around the school grounds when the bell rang."

Shocked, Kenshin whipped his head to glance at Kaoru. However, the raven-haired young woman didn't pay him any attention. Instead, she kept her gaze steady to the teacher, as if challenging her.

The teacher frowned for a moment and opened her mouth to scold the couple when something pricked into her mind. For a moment, her eyes seemed to glaze over (which didn't go unnoticed by Kenshin) and she murmured in a deadpan voice.

"Oh, it's alright. Just don't let it happen again." The reply stunned the whole class. Miss Tomiyoka was known by the student body as one of the strictest teachers in the whole faculty, only rivaled by Hajime-sensei.

Her Smile as brilliant as the sun, Kaoru nodded her head and pulled the stunned Kenshin behind her.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Kenshin let Kaoru lead him and it wasn't until she released his hand did he sat in the desk besides her, as there were none left available.

Then, as if she asleep and pinched awake, Miss Tomiyoka gave a short startle. Noticing the awkwardness that ensued in her class, she cleared her throat and attempted to continue her lecture.

"Um, well…As I was saying…Today, we will take up the many reproductive organs of the human body, as well as the hormones they produce, and distinguish the difference they caused on a male and a female."

Miss Tomiyoka made her way to her desk where something bulky was placed atop of it and covered with a large white sheet.

"Let's start with one of the most familiar reproductive organs."

With that, the teacher reached out a hand to grab the sheet and pulled it off.

Most of the entire class let out scandalous gasps. A few girls giggled and more than one-fourth of the guys present were howling and/or whistling.

Kenshin's face turned plaster white while Kaoru merely cocked her head to the side as she supported it with her arm in unmasked boredom.

Miss Tomiyoka reached for one of the two life-like colored figurines and held it up for everyone to see.

"Now, this is the male penis. As you may know, there are several nerves found in this particular organ and the two sac-like bags here, otherwise known as the scrotum, are primarily used as storage for the male sperm cells."

With the unashamed and bored look commonly worn by Anatomy and Biology Professors, Miss Tomiyoka suddenly used her free hand to cup a well-sculpted scrotum.

Needless to say, a few fainted due to a sudden attack of nosebleeds amidst the howls, jeers, and blushes of the students.

Kaoru covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

How boring.

**x-o-X-o-x**

"Well that was an interesting lesson." Kaoru quipped as she and Kenshin exited the classroom door.

A small blush crept up on Kenshin's cheeks. "It most certainly is." He agreed, almost shyly.

Kaoru resisted the urge to cock her eyebrows. She couldn't understand why Kenshin was blushing. After all, isn't copulation a normal and widely-practiced activity?

Besides, it's not like he hadn't done it already. What with his reactions to her midnight 'rendezvous' the night before.

Kaoru fought the sudden warm heat that threatened to creep up from her neck and cheeks. Goodness! He had practically radiated 'sex' during her 'administrations'. And the way he had looked at her…

Kaoru mentally shook her head. _Focus, Kaoru girl. Focus!_ She scolded herself.

Kaoru strained to pay attention to her red-haired companion who appeared to be saying something.

"…So I think that you would probably enjoy it…"

Kaoru didn't understand what Kenshin was saying but she didn't want to seem like an idiot. "Ah…Umm…Yeah. Whatever."

Kenshin glanced at her direction. A concerned look in his face. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

Kaoru shook her head. "It's nothing. It's just the humidity here."

When Kenshin's concerned look deepened, Kaoru hastily continued. "But I'll get used to it. I'm fine."

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. If you say so."

Kaoru merely nod her head in reply and silence fell between them. Kaoru didn't mind it though; she needed time to think over her plans.

Like Kaoru, Kenshin had immersed himself in his own thoughts. Particularly about what Sano had said.

_Sano placed a slender book on Kenshin's opened palms._

_"Here Kenshin, do the things prescribed in the book and you'll know soon enough if Kaoru's indeed as you suspected or not."_

Kenshin pocketed the book he tucked in the folds of his jacket. Stealing a glance at his female companion beside him, Kenshin wondered.

_"Perhaps I should consider Sano's suggestion. As idiotic as it sounds."_

**x-o-X-o-x**

**_To be continued._**

****

AN: Well how was it? Hopefully, I had gotten better this time. So sorry that I haven't explained the whole 'Ghost Test' but really, you don't expect Kenshin to whip out the book in plain sight to Kaoru and say. "Okay, here's what we gonna do…"

On another note, I just want to explain about our raven-haired heroine's lack of feelings towards our multi-colored eyed hero. Although Kaoru is no stranger to the sexual and lustful side of men and can pretty much interpret people's emotions, she is unfamiliar with the more meaningful feelings like love and friendship. However, this isn't to say that Kaoru feels no attraction towards Kenshin whatsoever. The sparks are there between the two, only Kenshin is the one that notices it. Yet, he himself isn't even aware that he feels a connection with Kaoru. In short, the boy's in denial people! Just like in the series…Baka Kenshin…(grumbles)

Daemon: Don't forget to review! (mutters to himself: I sound like a wimp…)

Sapphire: (rolls her eyes) Whatever. Tune in next time for the next installment to 'Supernatural Love'

Daemon: Until then, Farewell!

Sapphire: Pa-alam! (smiles)

**Trivia time! (Part 2) **

****

_Note: Be forewarned that most of the 'facts' below are of my own creations and I simply hate plagiarism._

****

Dark Shaman – Most people have different opinions about shamans. In my story, shamans are somewhat similar to spell-casters. There are several types of shamans, ranging from those that are able to control a specific element or are masters of the various arts of necromancy, sorcery and etc… A Dark Shaman is a person endowed with the powers of the darkness. They are able to melt into shadows and can even call upon demons and black spirits trapped in a parallel dimension. And, if the Dark Shaman is a master of his/her field, he/she is also able to travel to the Seven Tunnels of Purgatory to retrieve the dead and/or visit the Netherworld. Because they are widely scorned in the early times, shamans rarely ever dilute their secrets of the 'other world' to the humans.

Source – (My own idea) As their title suggests, Sources are humans who serves as messengers and guides of the two worlds. They are not to be confused with psychics and mediums because while the formers are trying to 'communicate' with the world beyond; Sources actually talk to their 'masters'. In laymen's terms, Sources are the 'eyes' and 'ears' of those they worked for in the Underworld. Sources are also sworn to complete secrecy.

Alebaryo – (AN: I forgot what Caucasians call them…) Alebaryos drive away malevolent spirits that haunts and/or possesses humans. They are also use bitter herbs as medicines and rarely believe in the efficiency of the medicines technology and science has given. Not surprisingly, they are widely despised by the supernatural community.

The Eye – More popularly known as the 'sixth sense' or the 'third eye'. People believed to be gifted with this ability are known to 'see what others cannot see'. In my story, persons with 'the eye' are not only able to see supernatural beings but they can also communicate with them. The most highly gifted people are also able to open and close portals that connect the two worlds. Most of them need not the instruments like the Ouji board and etc to use their powers.

Tree Spirits – A type of elemental spirit that live in forests and grassy places. They are normally harmless unless provoked. Some say that the reason why a tree continues to grow even if it's whole bark is cut off and the roots uprooted is because a Tree Spirit continued to live in that particular tree, lending it's own powers to help it. Like most elemental spirits, they favor human children because of their innocence and optimisms. Only a few children, however, are blessed by them with a small portion of their abilities.


End file.
